


War encounter

by LegendaryDane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith, Lance is just there, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith is life, Shiro is the God of war, Shiro/Keith - Freeform, and he’s galra, but doesn’t turn galran, god shiro, hurt keith, shiro is a badass, so is keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryDane/pseuds/LegendaryDane
Summary: After being tasked to go on a mission to Earth, Shiro (The God of war) enlists in the war in order to find someone to fill a spot in the palace. Instead, he finds an insecure assasin who tries to kill him. And for some odd reason, Shiro doesn’t want to let him go.Or, Keith almost kills Shiro but they fall in love in the end.





	War encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This was terribly written and I rushed this one (As usual..) so FᎬᎬᎠᏴᎪᏟK ᏆᏚ ᏔᎬᏞᏟᎾᎷᎬᎠ!  
> Like seriously pls help..

“Go down to Earth and observe the war.. tell me if you find anyone interesting.” 

Allura was sat on her throne with Shiro on his knee in front of her. “Do not fail me.” She sighed and mumbled under her breath, “It would be nice to have someone fill in my old position.”

Shiro stood up and bowed, “Of course, your highness.”

He turned around and began to make his way through the floating palaces halls, decorated with statues of heroes and Gods. Beige stone walls adorned with ropes of silk that ended with sturdy patterned pillars. One for each god, including Shiro.

Shiro himself was the famous god of War, and Allura, being his superior, was the Ruler of the Gods. She had taken over her fathers throne after he was exiled for falling in love with a human.

And so, Shiro finally reached his room and pushed open the grand double doors. Allowing a breeze to rush past his face.

He walked over to his closet and got changed out of his generals armour and put on a simple white long sleeved top with a pair of black jeans. He tested his metallic arm to see if it was rusty. Then he was on his way. He grabbed a rucksack and filled it with daily necessities and a few healing potions. But most importantly, a trapping crystal (Traps any object inside once thrown at it)

He walked out of the palace and passed a rather extremely enthusiastic person, flying around way to quickly, “Shiro! My bud! I heard you were off to Earth!” He wore white silk that draped above his knees and white angelic wings that would flap extremely quickly.  
He had tan skin and eyes as blue as diamonds.  
“Mhmmm!”

He flopped onto a cloud and tilted his head to the side, “How long will you be gone?”

“Maybe a year or two..”

“Get me something nice will you! Maybe a new pet...”

“Sure.” Shiro sent him a quick smile, “I’ll see what there is.”

He wished he could hang around longer, but he couldn’t contain his excitement since this would be his 2nd time going to earth in 300 years.

Shiro sped past the God of love, Lance (Who was still lying sleepily ontop of a cloud) and carried on his way to his golden carriage, that was waiting for him in the castles mahogany stables.

Shiro steppped into the carriage and held the reins and whipped it in to the air, shouting a command to go at the pegasuses.

They began flying down through the clouds, horses at top speed. Just as they were about to breach the last row of clouds, the carriage transformed into a simple wooden carriage that Shiro gladly sat in. The pegasuses lost their wings and glided down to a isolated alleyway.

He could hear the worried chatter of its citizens and the very distant explosions in the air.

Once they came to a halt, Shiro gracefully hoped out and headed straight towards a grand tent surrounded by soldiers. He casually walked up to the soldiers.

“Halt!”

“I’m here to sign up.”

“Name and Qualification.”

“Takashi Shirogane.” He handed the guard an ID that had his face on but also some fake information. Such as, him working as a blacksmith. He also handed him a fake draft that Allura had made him in advance.

The guard saluted and stepped to the side, opening the curtain of the tent, signaling for Shiro to walk through.

Shiro entered and walked over to a table that said register. He chose to enter the 9th brigade and would begin training for a year. Of course this was apart of the plan.

Suddenly, someone began speaking into a microphone that was projected to be heard around the entire post, “All those who have signed up for the 9th brigade make your way to the square!” A soldier made his way to Shiro, “This way.”

Shiro followed after the soldier and he saw a large gathering of lots of men. He made his way towards the crowd and stood next to a tall, caramel toned man wearing a floral shirt.

The floor was dusty and dry and they were exposed to the cool breezes of the wind.

The man glanced at shiro and leaned down to whisper, “Hey! I’m Hunk.” Shiro had lots of experience with talking thanks to Lance. He whispered back, “Im Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro.” 

They exchanged a quick handshake that was quickly interrupted with a loud screech from a megaphone.

A small boy with short brown hair and glasses stood on the raised platform in front of them with one hand behind their back and the other on the megaphone. He wore a light green army uniform adorned with a few unpolished medals.

“ATTENTION! You pathetic worms couldn’t last a day or two out there!” he pushed up his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, making them reflect the sunlight, “So I have been tasked with the duty of shaping you pathetic lot up.”

A few people in the crowd began to snicker, agitating the boy. He gracefully hoped of the platform and began walking to a certain person in the crowd. The young men cleared a path for the boy to walk right up to a man tall, strong looking man who was still laughing.

The boy mumbled something under his breath, “Pathetic ..” he then sent a quick uppercut to the mans stomach causing him to stagger. He jumped towards the man and wrapped his arms around his neck, putting him into a headlock. Interesting...

The man tapped repeatedly on the boys arm as a sign of defeat and he let go, making his way back to the platform.

The crowd of men stared at the boy with wide eyes (apart from Shiro)

He picked up the megaphone that he had dropped on the floor previously and turned to face them, 

“I am Pidge Gunderson! And i am your First Lieutenant. Meet me here at 3 am sharp tomorrow morning!” And Pidge walked away.

 

Many soldiers dropped out from the intense training regime and only around 30 remained at most. That including Shiro and Hunk.

The rest of the crowd came to respect Pidge and would salute every time they saw him.

Shiro and Hunk had become quite close and would usually partner up in team activities. They had both also gotten to know the Lieutenant, gaining Shiro the position of second in command.

They had shared likes and dislikes, facts and secrets. Pidge was actually a girl named Katie Holt and was looking for her father, (who was said to be the general) meaning she had to climb the ranks to see him. They wouldn’t allow women to join the army and thus she faked her identity.

After about half a year into their training, Pidge announced that they would gain some survival experience on he suggestion of HQ and they departed for a forest between the galran empire and Altea.

They trained in the forest and Pidge made it to where they would be separated into teams of 4 and made to survive at least 3 days without any meals; they would have to hunt for their own. Survival of the fittest i guess.

Hunk and Shiro paired up with Pidge and another soldier who had long blonde hair tied into two bunches. She had two blue markings under her eyes meaning she was Altean and her name was Romelle. It was morning now and everyone had geared up and stood in 3 straight rows in a makeshift camp.

Pidge walked in front of the soldiers and began to speak, “Only return if you are seriously injured or fallen ill! That is it! Now dismissed!”

The rows of soldiers transformed into groups and they made their way into the forest. One group after the other.

They were fighting a war against the Galrans, they were cat like people with Purple fur and deadly instincts. The alteans and humans were allied against the Galrans in an effort to stop the wrong doings of the current ruler Zarkon.

Shiro and his group were the last to enter and had walked roughly 30 minutes deep into the forest. Then Hunks stomach began to rumble and in turn, Pidges did aswell. He cleared his throat and spoke up, “Lets get something to eat. Did you bring the lighter Hunk?”

“Y-Yeah..”

“Shiro, you can hunt the meal and the rest of us can set up a camp here.”

“Okay, we also need some clean water.”

Romelle’s face lit up, causing everyone in the group to direct their attention towards her, “We passed a river just earlier and i remeber the way to it!”

Pidge fixed his glasses and smirked, “Good going , now lets get moving!”

Romelle went to collect some water from the river whilst Hunk and Pidge set up camp in between some trees, leaving Shiro to hunt for the food.

He quietly walked around trees and treaded over leaves and 20 minutes in, he spotted an average sized white-spotted deer eating a patch of short grass.

He quickly ducked behind a tree and calmed his breathing. Shiro walked slowly towards the deer with quiet steps and hid amongst the overgrown grass. Once he was in range, he pounced. Small dagger impaling the side of the deer.

He managed to finish of the deer with one quick slash. 

Just as he was about to pick the deer up and throw it round his shoulders, he heard static come from his com.  
"ᴛʜɪs ɪs ʟɪᴇᴜᴛᴇɴᴀɴᴛ ᴘ, ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴏᴘʏ."

He spoke into his com, “This is second Lieutenant S, Whats wrong? Copy.”

"ᴡᴇ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴊᴜsᴛ ɢᴏᴛᴛᴇɴ ᴡᴏʀᴅ ғʀᴏᴍ ʜǫ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ɪs ᴀɴ ᴇʟɪᴛᴇ sǫᴜᴀᴅ ᴏғ ɢᴀʟʀᴀɴs ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴏʀᴇsᴛ. ɢᴇᴛ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ʙᴀsᴇ ɪᴍᴍᴇᴅɪᴀᴛᴇʟʏ . ᴄᴏᴘʏ."

Shiro thought what an elite squad of Galrans doing here? “I’m on my way. Copy.”

Shiro opened his rucksack and pushed the lavender coloured gem that was faintly glowing into his side pocket. Also a few healing potions made by Allura. Just to be cautious.

He closed his bag and threw it over his back. Quietly, he began to make his way back towards the camp.

As he was scurrying through some bushes, he felt someone staring into the back of his head; He heard the sound of a knife being thrown and just about dogged the projectile, scraping the side of his cheek and trimming some of his hairs of in the process.

He watched as a dark figure jumped out from behind a bush and ran towards him, manuevering through oak trees and over roots.

He dropped his bag on the floor and loaded his gun, taking aim at their head.

He fired, and just a split second before it should have impacted, the black-clothed person (Most likely a galran) ducked and managed to doge the bullet just in time (Which should have been impossible) This was most likely thanks to the help of their cat like reflexes.

Shiro loaded his gun faster this time, seeing as the distance between them was getting shorter and shorter.

He shot another 3 rounds with two of them missing and one cracking away the top of their mask, revealing lavender eyes clouded with concentration that emitted blood-lust. He also realised they had...Pale skin? Were they human?

Shiro began loading his rifle once more but the person tackled them to the ground, glowing black dagger just millimetres away from his neck.

Still pinned to the floor, Shiro kicked the person in the stomach, sending them flying towards a tree and forcing them off him; he jumped from his spot on the floor and pounced on the stranger. He activated his metal arm which began glowing a faint purple and brought it up against their neck; switching their positions around.

He easily kept them pinned down due to their weight differences and Shiro could probably keep them down with one leg. They were quite small and slim, but he could defenitely see some muscles due to their tight bodysuit. Male?

He inspected their face and noticed they had black bangs and their eyes had began glowing a faint yellow and their pupils became more reptile-like. “Who are you.”

He was met with a glare, causing him to focus on their eyes. He thought it was interesting on how their eyes could change colour. Was it affected by emotion?

Shiro absent-mindingly blurted our, “Your eyes... they look nice.” The person beneath him began blinking rapidly and their eyes returned to Lavender. Their pale skin turning bright. 

Shiro thought it was adorable.. wait what?! He couldn’t think they were adorable... feelings were unecessary and only clouded people’s judgement...

“I-I’m Keith...” Upon hearing a response, Shiro loosened up a bit and relaxed his grip on Keith.

Out of nowhere, Keith’s face transformed into the one he wore previously; eyes glowing yellow once more. He freed his arm from Shiro’s foot, bringing it towards his side where his dagger was and stabbed Shiro in the side.

They stared at each other, Shiro wide-eyes, blood dripping from his mouth and down his chin. That was the first time a mortal had ever harmed him. But what really confused him was that... Keith was crying? 

The smaller male pulled their dagger out of Shiro’s side, sending him falling to the ground. Shiro watched through hazed vision as Keith slowly got up and began walking shakily away from him.

Without thinking, Shiro grabbed the faintly glowing, purple gem from his pocket and threw it at Keith, who turned his body around and caught it in the palm of his hand. 

A purple light enveloped Keith and sucked him into the gem that fell to the floor, sealing the boy in the device. Shiro weakly lifted his arm and grabbed a healing potion from his side pocket, relieving him from the pain but not healing it fully. Shiro stood up from the ground slowly, careful not to worsen the stab wound, and picked up the purple gem on the floor; sliding it into his back pocket. 

He whispered into his com, “This... This is second lieutenant S... calling for medical assistance.. sighting of a galran elite...Copy....”

“On it, sending Hunk towards your location! describe your surroundings! Copy.”

“Just 10 minutes further from... from the river... copy..”

“On our way right now! Copy!”

Shiro staggered towards the nearest tree, pupils becoming dilated and breathing becoming faster. He was a God of course! But when a God goes to Earth, they also gain a mortal body.

He propped himself against the tree and leaned his back against it, staring at the sky. 

He fell to his side and shut his eyes.. It was all black. 

 

 

Shiro jolted his body into the air and grunted at the sharp feeling in his chest, “Woah buddy! Calm down... your safe.”

Shiro blinked a couple times and darted his eyes from left to right around the room.

Hunk was sat next to him and he was lying in a bed that felt farmiliar to an Altean hospital.

He was wearing a thin cloth around his waist and bandages that covered his entire chest wound and wrapped around one shoulder.

Wait a second... where were his clothes! Where was the jewel?! His breath quickened and he began to brush everything of the bedside table, trying to find the jewel.

“Hey! Calm down..... It’s okay..” Hunk held an arm on Shiro’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. “If your looking for your things....” Hunk dipped his head under he bed and rummaged through some things, pulling back up and revealing Shiro’s rucksack. “Look what I have!”

He gave Shiro the brightest smile and handed him his bag. “They were going to take it away, but you know... got to look out for my bud and his stuff!”

“Thanks Hunk.. Can I.. Can i have that back?”

“Oh! Erm of course! sorry about that.” Hunk quickly passed the bag to Shiro who gladly accepted it.

Shiro immediately opened his bag and rummaged around for the gem. He found the item and lifted it up from his bag, revealing it to Hunk.

“What’s that? It’s really pretty.”

“Oh! Haha this old thing? It was a.... gift! From my Dad! Yeah...” If there was something that Shiro wasn’t good at, it was lying.

“Mmhmmmm... Whtaever you say..”  
Hunk got up from his chair and started walking towards the door.  
“Oh! And you’ve been discharged from your duties due to your severe injury. It was a miracle you were alive!”

Shiro was going to leave anyway and this only made things easier... He would have to thank Hunk for everything he’s done another time, “Okay, See you Hunk!”

Hunk sent him a quick wave and left the room, leaving Shiro all alone to do what he wanted.

Shiro slowly got up from the side of the bed and packed his things. He didn’t want to worsen his wound so he checked his surroundings for any passerbys and clicked his fingers, forming his clothes onto his body with a small flash.

Once he was ready, he quietly sneaked out of the hospital and made his way to the abandoned alleyway that he had arrived in.

He pulled his fingers to his mouth and whistled. Suddenly, a wooden carriage pulled by 2 brown horses appeared before him. He climbed in and whipped the reins, pulling up to the sky. The horses grew back their wings and the wooden carriage transformed into gold.

They dashed through the clouds and quickly made their way to the gates of the palace. Shiro kept a tight grip of the purple gem and slowly walked out of the carriage.

He pushed open the golden gates with his free hand and felt all his power flush right back into his body.

His wound healed rapidly and he got his familiar golden glow. He carried on walking until he was met with an excited winged God that was circling around him. “Did you get me anything?!” The young man was beaming with excitement.

“Not this time, sorry Lance..”

Lances smile was replaced with a small pout, “It’s okay... Just tell me what happened instead.” 

“Well, I enliste-“ Shiro was interrupted bya curious Lance who had his face right up against Shiros hand, “What’s in here?!”

“It’s for Allura.”

“Can I see it? I promise i wont break it!” Lances previous smile had returned way to quickly and he was now pleading at Shiros leg.

“Y-Yeah, just be careful..”

“Thanks!” Lance grabbed the purple gem and brought it up to his eye, “What is it?” 

“It’s a device Allura made for me that can hold any object.”

“So this tiny thing has something inside it?”

“Yep! Just make sure you don’t rub i-“

“Oops, I rubbed it..” The gem began to glow a bright purple and it began to crack, releasing what was being held inside.

“Lance.” Shiro gave Lance a serious glare that sent shivers down his spine, “S-Sorry?” 

They were soon interupted by a small squeak, resulting in them staring at a frightened Keith, who had a hand around his dagger and was ready to pounce.

Shiro could hear Keith’s obvious rapid breathing meaning he was alert.

Lance just stood in awe as he stared at Keith, wings fluttering beyond his control. “C-can I have him?” He didn’t take his eyes of Keith once.

“What?! No! I’m giving him to Allura!” Keith stared at them in confusion,he had no idea what they were on about. 

Lance whipped his head around to look at Shiro, “B-But!”

“But what!”

“What’s Allura going to do with him!”

Upon remembering Keith’s presence he shouted,“Lance! Just Shut up for a second please!” Shiro slowly walked towards Keith and held his hands out in front of him, showing Keith he wasn’t going to harm him. Almost as if Keith were a hurt puppy... but with a knife.

Keith’s breathing got faster and faster with every step until it the anticipation became to much, “S-STAY AWAY!” Keith has his eyes clenched shut, dagger pointed towards Shiro and arms away from his chest.

“Keith.. It’s okay i’m not here to hurt you..”

“YES YOU ARE! Everyone wants to hurt me..What makes you any different!” Keith eyes were beginning to water.

“They all... They all pretend they care... O-Only for them to turn their back on you.”

Keith was practically whispering now, silent tears streaming down his cheeks.

Shiro felt his heart rip into tiny pieces, he had no idea why, but he wanted to protect this boy, to tell him that he was safe. To make him feel he was safe. “I promise i won’t hurt you or abandon you! Or anything that those monsters have done to you in the past! Just put he knife away...”

Shiro wouldn’t get hurt by the knife since they were in the realm of the Gods and he was currently immortal, but right now he wanted Keith to trust him. “P-Promise?”

“I promise...” Shiro sent him a reassuring smile, one that Hunk had shown him earlier.

“Why are you doing this...”

“Becasue i want to help!”

“O-Okay...” Keith wiped his tears and just as he was about to put away his knife, Allura had come out of the palace and threw her spear at him, impaling his back.

Keith silently gasped as the spear burrowed deep into his flesh, causing him to fall onto the solid, fluffy clouds; blood staining the white. 

“KEITH!” Shiro rushed over to where Keith was, he picked him up by his waist and wrapped his arms around the boy, staring daggers into Allura.

Lance had flew behind a pillar and continued watching the scene before him.

“What have you done.”

“I merely killed a threat.”

Shiro began to shout, “YOU SHOULD KNOW WE CANT DIE!”

“What’s your problem anyway! He just tried to kill you!”

“No. No he didn’t. I found him on Earth and was just about to show him to you.. I-I was going to...”

Allura’s face flushed with guilt. Brows furrowing and wrinkles deepening.

“If that’s the case.... Take him to the pods... We will decide what to do when he wakes up..”

Shiro slowly stood up, lifting the boy carefully into a cradle, pushing Keith’s head close to his chest. 

He examined the poor boys state, pale skin growing paler and lips turning blue. He could feel just the slightest warmth emitting from Keith, resulting in him hurrying up the steps and past Allura.

He sped-walked through the halls and made a sharp left through some doors that led to a room where 5 empty pods rested.

Slowly, he removed the spear from his back and placed Keith down inside the pod and quickly closed the door, shouting a command for the pod to start.

He watched as the pod filled with liquid, submerging Keith with it. He had absolutely no idea as to why he wanted to help him. Why did he get so protective earlier? Would Allura forgive him for his sudden outburst?

Shiro sat down in front of Keith’s pod , contemplating on what he had done. 4 hours in and his eyelids became heavier. Just a few minutes he thought.

Before he knew it, he had slept for 2 hours whilst sitting. It was lucky that he was a light sleeper, since he woke up immediately to the sound of the pod’s door opening.

He watched as Keith was released from the Pod’s clutches and sent him stumbling into Shiros arms. Keith was still on the verge of unconsciousness; he felt like he woke up from a bad sleep.

He slowly opened his eyes, familiarising himself with his surroundings. He felt something warm around his waist.. Arms? “Hey, You okay there?”

Keith whipped his head up towards the sound that he swore he got whiplash, until he felt something even warmer.

It took him a while to recognise what was going on, but as he regained his senses, he realised he had his lips on Shiro’s. His eyes wide open and cheeks painted with red. It didn’t exactly feel amazing, but he definitely didn’t want to pull away.

But out of reflex, Keith pulled away awkwardly. He felt blood rush to his face and his heart speed up, “I-I’m.. I’m S-So sorry...” He was a nervous wreck, his eyes looking everywhere but the man who had their arms wrapped around him.

Shiro chuckled slightly and placed a hand on Keith’s chin, slowly forcing the younger male to look at him.

He brushed Keith’s hair out of his face and leaned down to place a small kiss on Keith’s forehead, causing Keith to get redder than both of them thought was inhumanly possible. 

They both began to lightly chuckle and smiled at each other, “Was that okay?” Shiro sent Keith a big smile.

“Y-Yeah...”

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm i’m not sure if I should just end it there like that or continue it..  
> ヽ（´ー｀）┌ 
> 
> I probably will though since I have too much free time.


End file.
